Meddling Kids: Of Mermaids and Sharks
by Ellis97
Summary: While catching up on their missed schoolwork, the Neptunes encounter a mermaid who insanely falls head over heels for Daniel. When she forcibly takes him down to her undersea kingdom to get married, it's up to Jabberjaw and the gang to rescue their friend before he says, "I do." Meanwhile, Biff finds himself in the midst of an unexpected family reunion.
1. Catching Up is So Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, this is the last story of the season. But don't worry! We have a pretty exciting Scooby-Doo story up next and I think you'll like it. Here's the new story right now!**

* * *

Our story opens up in the city of Crystal Cove, where Shelly is sleeping soundlessly, holding onto her stuffed bunny, and sucking her thumb.

"Shelly, wake up sweetie..." whispered her mother. "Wake up honey...time to get up..."

Shelly groaned before turning around and tried to sleep some more.

"Sweetie...wake up..." Marylin bent down and started kissing Shelly's forehead.

Shelly fluttered her eyes and woke up. "Mommy?"

"Welcome home, sweet pea." Marylin smiled.

"Momma? Is that you?" She leaped into her mother's arms. "Oh momma! I had the most horrible dream! My friends and I were lost at sea and we ended up in Australia, and a mean red haired girl tried to hurt me! It was horrible!"

"Well you're home now, dear." Marylin said soothingly. "That's all it matters now."

"Oh mommy...I never want to leave again..." Shelly said as she hugged her mother.

"Well you're going to have to right now, cause you have school in an hour." said Marylin. "Now go get ready and get going."

Shelly groaned internally before she reluctantly got up.

She brushed her hair, fixed her makeup, put on her clothes, grabbed her school bag, and went downstairs to meet Bubbles.

"Morning Shelly, here's a nice, tasty bagel with cream cheese to eat before we go." Bubbles said as she handed her a bagel.

"Perfect." Shelly nodded as she took the bagel and started eating.

"Goodbye girls, now have a good day at school." Marylin said as she kissed both the girls' foreheads.

Shelly nodded. "See you after school, Mom."

"Bye auntie." Bubbles waved goodbye.

The girls walked to school and on their way, they saw Biff and Daniel right ahead of them.

"Hey guys." Bubbles called out.

"Hello ladies." Biff said.

"Yo! What's happening?" Daniel made a 'cool' sign with his hand.

"We're walking to school, that's what happening, silly." Bubbles giggled.

"Of course." Biff deadpanned.

"Don't pay any attention to her, sweetie." Shelly grabbed onto Biff's arm. "Now where's my kiss?"

Biff kissed Shelly's cheek and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The four then headed to school.

"So Shell, did you sleep well?" Biff asked his girlfriend.

"If you call having a strange bizarre dream 'well', then I guess I did." Shelly shrugged.

"Glad to hear." Biff smiled.

The four finally entered the school, where everybody stopped what they were doing and started staring at them like they saw a ghost or something.

"Hey, what's everybody looking at? They look like they've seen a ghost or something." Bubbles remarked as they walked down the halls.

"Maybe they've become intimidated and betwitched by my beauty." Shelly made a snooty smile.

"Or maybe because they are surprised to see us back after we were lost at sea for so long." Clamhead remarked.

"Lost at sea? You mean that wasn't a dream?" asked Shelly.

"No, it wasn't." Biff deadpanned.

"Aw crepes!" Shelly deadpanned.

* * *

Next thing the kids knew, they were in the principal's office.

"So, I see you kids have finally returned to school!" She said. "I hope you have a good explanation!"

"Abba ba baba we do, Prinicpal Quinlan..." Clamhead stammered. "Uh...Biff...you tell her!"

Biff stared at the principal nervously.

"Well?" Prinicpal Quinlan glared at him.

Biff swallowed and shared looks with his friends. "Well...uh...we got uh...lost at sea for days, went to an undersea kingdom, ended up Australia, and then, Dr. Quest took us back here!"

"I don't want to hear excuses! I want answers!" Quinlan said sternly. "So tell me, why weren't you in school last week?!"

Before Biff could come up with something, it was Daniel who stepped in.

"Well, Principal Quinlan, to put things simply, we went out for a boat ride at the beach." He quickly said, and the principal turned towards him. "And we must've misjudged the maps we had and the weather report, because next thing you know, we ran out of gas and a storm was gathering and we ended up losing the map while in the middle of the sea."

"Why thank you Daniel." said Principal Quinlan. "See Mr. Wilson? This is what happens when you tell the truth and don't make excuses!"

Biff groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it is..."

"Anyhoo, since you kids have been missing for a week, you have a lot of homework and papers to catch him up on." said Quinlan. "I hope you've memorized the material, cause there is a history test this Friday."

The kids all groaned internally.

"Oh, that's going to be a lot of fun." Biff remarked.

"In that case, I strongly suggest you kids head to your classes right now and get yourselves prepared." Quinlan said.

"Yes ma'am." the kids groaned.

They got up and headed to their respective classes to catch up on their work.

* * *

Several hours later, school had ended, and Biff and Daniel were carrying tons of books and homework to their lockers.

"Dude...we so need bigger backpacks..." Daniel grunted as he carried the books.

"Or smaller textbooks..." Biff added.

"Tell me about it." Clam nodded.

After several struggles, they managed to get some of their books into their bags. While the boys headed out the door, Biff and Daniel's friends; Lance, Jason, and Leon arrived with a football in their hands.

"Hey Biff, Daniel!" said Jason. "We're going to the park to play ball! Wanna come with us?"

"Sorry Jason, we have tons of homework to catch up on." said Biff.

"Yeah, especially with the history test coming up this Friday." Daniel added.

"Yeah, that test is worth two thirds of our grade." said Lance. "And judging by all that work, it would take all night to catch up and study."

"Well, you'd better get to it! We're going to the park! Peace!" Leon said as he and the guys headed to the park.

"See you guys!" Daniel did a peace sign in response before joining Biff and continued on to the main door.

The boys walked outside to meet the girls.

"Thank goodness you're here, sweetie. You're in time to help carry my books!" Shelly put her textbooks onto Biff's stack.

"Oh, this is just great..." Biff grumbled.

"Well, Biffy and I are going to have a little study date at his place, what are you guys gonna do?" said Shelly.

"We're going to the beach to study marine biology for a project we missed in our class, and we think Jabberjaw might be the perfect tutor." said Clamhead.

"Well you have fun with that blubbery buffoon, Biffy and I have some more important matters to attend to." Shelly said. "I am not repeating the same grade!"

"Of course you won't." Clam rolled his eyes.

"Well, see ya guys!" Biff said as he and Shelly headed home.

* * *

The others later arrived with Jabberjaw at the beach to start off their biology project.

"So, you say you want me to help ya with your homework?" Jabberjaw asked the kids.

"That's right, Jab." said Clamhead. "We want you to be our tutor!"

"A tutor? Now that's respect!" the shark remarked.

"Yep." Daniel nodded. "We're sure you can tutor us on marine biology."

"Sure I can." Jabberjaw said. "After all, I am a shark."

"Well for starters, what's it like to live underwater and what is down in there?" asked Daniel.

"I'll bet it's really wet with a bunch of little fishies." Bubbles giggled.

The others simply stared at her after the remark with blank looks on their faces.

Daniel sighed. "Why do we even bother?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Biff's House, Biff and Shelly finally got right down to their homework. While Shelly was having few problems, Biff was struggling.

"Something the matter, dumpling?" Shelly batted her eyelashes at Biff.

"Uh...nothing." Biff replied.

"If you say so..." Shelly scooted closer to Biff and caressed his cheek. "But...if you are having a little trouble, I could give you some...assistance..."

Biff swallowed nervously. "Well...I..."

Shelly then climbed onto Biff's lap and started to purr. "Come on sweetie. Don't you want a bit of little help? Hmm?"

Biff started to sweat and blush. "Well I...I.."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Biff wondered.

He got up and walked to the front door.

"Drat!" Shelly pouted. "I was this close!"

She then sighed as Biff opened the front door.

It was a tall young man with spiky hair, a leather jacket, sunglasses, and some kind of jaded look on his face.

"Squirt...good to see you." the guy clicked his tongue.

Biff's eyes widened. "Roger?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's the start of a brand new adventure. Who could this "Roger" character be? And something tells me that the other Neptunes are going to be encountering something during their little study session. Stay tuned!**


	2. Biff's Unexpected Reunion

It was Biff's older brother, Roger. He hadn't seen him since he graduated from military school.

"Roger? Is that you?" said Biff.

"Is it?" Roger smirked as he put Biff in a headlock and started giving him a noogie. "Is it? Is it?"

During this time, Shelly walked over to the front door.

"Biff, what's going on?" She asked. "Who is it?"

Biff turned towards her, and then looking at his brother, he then nodded.

"Shelly Sandez, meet my older brother Roger." He said to Shelly. "Roger, this is my girlfriend Shelly."

"Gee, it's real nice to meet you." Shelly said as she shook Roger's hand. "Biff's told me very little about you."

"Shouldn't be a surprise." Roger smirked. "I mean, the squirt does

"So what are you doing here exactly?" asked Biff.

"Shouldn't you let me in first? I mean, this is my house, too." said Roger.

"Uh yeah, sure." Biff shrugged.

"Roger! Is everything okay?" shouted a voice out on the curb. It was a pretty young woman with brown hair tied up into pigtails.

"Sure Teresa! Come on! My brother invited us inside!" Roger replied to the girl.

"Us?" Biff asked confused. "What do you mean, 'us'?"

"I wasn't aware you were with someone." Shelly added.

"Yep, I am." Roger nodded. "Bro, this is my wife, Teresa! Teresa, this is my kid brother, Biff."

"You're married?" said Biff. "Since when?"

"Since I eloped." Roger said. "Now are you gonna let us in or what?"

"Uh...sure..." Biff grinned nervously.

The four then walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"So, are mom and dad here?" Roger whispered to his brother.

"Nope." Biff shook his head. "They won't be back till later tonight."

"Good." said Roger. "Teresa, why don't you and uh...Biff's friend go into the kitchen and make us some sandwiches? He and I need to have a little brother talk."

"Sounds good with me." Teresa smiled.

"Not me." Shelly folded her arms. "I don't do manual labor."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Teresa said as she took Shelly to the kitchen.

"Finally, they're gone." Roger whispered.

"So Rog, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Biff. "And what's so secret that mom and dad can't know about?"

"First off, let's head to your room to discuss this." Roger replied. "I don't want Teresa or your friend to butt in while we're in the middle of our talk."

"Sure." Biff replied unsurely as he led his brother to his bedroom.

* * *

Once the brothers were inside Biff's room and have closed the door completely, Biff turned to his brother.

"So what's going on, Roger?" He asked.

Roger cleared his throat. "Look, Teresa and I are going to run away to Big City together to start a new life together in acting and well, I came here to get something and figured you would help me do it."

"What do you need to get?" asked Biff.

Roger whispered into Biff's ear. "Little Biscuit..."

"Little Biscuit?!" Biff exclaimed.

"Shhh..." Roger shushed. "Yes! Little Biscuit!"

Biff pondered. "Little Biscuit...Little Biscuit...wasn't he that gray stuffed dog you always slept with when you were little? But then mom hid it after you burned down Uncle Sal's Christmas?"

"That's the one, man." Roger nodded. "I want to have him so it'll feel like mom never took him."

"I see..." Biff nodded thoughtfully.

"I need you to help me find him." said Roger. "So will you do it? Just for your favorite big brother?"

"If that means mom and dad not finding out, then sure." Biff nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks bro, I owe ya!" Roger gave Biff a noogie.

"Ugh..." Biff groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the beach, the rest of the Neptunes were still working on their school project.

By that point, Jabberjaw has finished talking about a number of facts about the ocean.

"...and that's what marine life is like." He finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, could you please repeat that?" Bubbles grinned.

The boys slapped their foreheads.

"I've got a better idea!" said Clamhead. "Why don't we have Jabber take us to the deep and we can study all the things inside of it?"

"Sounds like a good idea, actually." Daniel replied.

"Just make sure we don't get lost again." Clamhead pointed out.

"No worries boys! This shark has a good sense of direction and knows where to stop!" Jabberjaw boasted. "Hop on!"

The kids hopped onto their shark and they swam out to sea, but not too far.

As they did so, they swam past a visibly tired-looking fisherman on his fishing boat, who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"This coffee must have my eyes playing tricks on me." He said to himself. "I think I just some kids riding a shark."

The kids then arrived on a small rock island.

"Here we are gang." said Jabber. "This should be the perfect place to do some studying."

"Alrighty." Clam nodded. "So where do we start?"

"Well, first thing's first, what particular subject are you discussing on your project?" asked the shark.

"We're studying the habits and rituals of different sea creatures, dude." said Daniel.

"Alright." Jabber nodded. "Follow me."

"Sure thing, Jab!" said Clamhead.

The kids put on the wetsuits they rented from the beach, hopped onto Jabber's back, and they dove down to the sea.

* * *

Back at Biff's place, Shelly and Teresa were making sandwiches.

"I can't believe I'm stuck doing this..." Shelly mumbled.

"You know men, always thinking of their stomachs." Teresa rolled her eyes.

"So uh...Teresa was it? How did you and Biff's brother meet?" Shelly asked.

"Oh, it's funny that you asked, actually." Teresa giggled. "It's quite a story really..."

"Oh really?" Shelly raised an eyebrow. "Do tell me..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Biff and Roger had been looking all around their bedroom for Roger's doll.

"You know Rog, what exactly have you been up to since military school? And when exactly did you elope?" Biff asked his older brother.

"Well, about that..." Roger began.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is turning out to be one funky story, and it will get funkier when he hear about what this Roger has been up to since Biff last time he saw him, and it looks like Teresa will be telling her side of things as well. Also, I think the rest of the Neptunes will be encountering something at the bottom of the sea. Stay tuned.**


	3. When Roger Met Teresa, Part One

Jabber and the kids swam down to the sea, where they began exploring the flora and fauna. Clamhead was recording Jabber's info via a protected tape recorder.

"This sure is quite the scene we have here." Clam remarked as they swam through the sea, his tape recorder recording all the scenery around them as they went.

"Yep." said Jabberjaw. "Here in the deep, we have some creatures that can do some pretty bizarre things."

"Like what?" asked Daniel.

Jabberjaw cleared his throat. "Well for one thing: clownfish are pretentious hermaphrodites. That means when a female dies, the leading male changes into a woman and mates with the next male he sees."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jabber." said Bubbles. "A fish changing into a girl would be as ridiculous as an animal that can talk."

"Now that's interesting to know." Daniel remarked, ignoring Bubbles' remark.

At the same time in the distance, a beautiful red-haired mermaid was swimming about when she caught sight of our curious heroes.

Swimming on, the mermaid took notice of one of the kids. The kid in particular was Daniel. She was awestruck by his dashing good looks and athletic body. Never before had she seen someone so handsome. She swam right over to the kids to check out Daniel.

During this time, the kids were checking out a choral reef.

"Ooh, look at the pretty rocks, gang." said Bubbles. "I want one!"

Bubbles was about to touch the coral, when Jabber stopped her.

"Bubbles! Don't touch that, it's coral!" said the shark.

"No it's not, silly. It's a rock, not corn." Bubbles said.

"It's 'coral', Bubbles and it's a very fragile rock, you mean." Jabber corrected. "One touch and it breaks up into pieces."

"Gee, I never realized that." said Bubbles. "Sorry."

"Well now you do." Clamhead put his hand on Bubbles' shoulder. "What else is there here, Jabber?"

"Maybe mermaids!" suggested Bubbles.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bubbles." Daniel deadpanned. "There's are no mermaids down here. Besides, the teacher wouldn't believe us."

"Either way, let's keep going." Clam said. "I'm sure there's a lot more stuff around here for us to see."

"There sure is." Jabber smiled. "Just follow me."

The kids proceeded to explore the deep when all of a sudden, there was a melodic note singing in the distance.

"Guys, wait!" Jabberjaw whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Jab?" asked Clamhead.

"Singing." Jabber said.

Everybody went silent and heard the singing.

"Wowee wow wow! It's so beautiful!" Clamhead said.

"Like a little potato bug." Bubbles sighed.

"Come on! Let's follow it, man!" said Daniel.

The kids swam over to where the singing had come from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Biff was confused by the tone of hesitation in Roger's voice.

"About what?" Biff asked.

Roger cleared his throat. "Well, it's really quite a funny story. It all started during my time at military school..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TIME!**

It was a typical day at Barnstow Military Academy, the boys were all talking in the rec room after their morning and afternoon drill routines.

"Man, this sure is tiring, Gilbert." Roger remarked to one of the cadets in the rec room. "Marching and doing physical exercises all day."

"Not to mention that the classes and lectures are soooooooooo boring." Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that Commandant Barnstow always has to ruin everything for us." said Roger. "I still can't get those health class slides out of my head."

"Too bad we can't just sneak out, go into town and have some fun before Barnstow gets back from his speech." Gilbert remarked.

"Tell me about it." Roger nodded. "If only we have a way to sneak out of the academy and have our fun before the colonel returns from his speech at West Point."

The guys both sighed and sat back down.

"Maybe we can!" Roger snapped his fingers.

"What do you mean?" asked Gilbert.

"It's quite simple, actually..." said Roger. "Gather up the rest of the guys and meet me in the restroom in eight minutes!"

"Um...of course..." said Gilbert.

A short while later, the cadets were gathered in the restroom.

"So what's the meaning of this meeting, Wilson?" One of the senior cadets barked at Biff, referring to him through his last name by habit.

"I'm glad you asked, Janson!" Roger said overconfidentally. "As you know, we spend day in and day out having to deal with Barnstow and his drill sergeant torture and rarely get to go into the outside world. But that's all about to change boys..."

"How?" asked one of the cadets.

Roger reached into his pocket and took out a set of car keys. "Cause ol Roger is taking you guys out for a little afternoon on the town..."

"How in the heck are you gonna do that?" asked another one of the cadets. "Barnstow took the only Jeep big enough for us to his speech!"

"Which is why we're taking all the remaining Jeeps for our little town tour, lads." Roger said as he showed the set of car keys.

"Where'd you get those anyways?" asked another cadet.

"Let's just say I have a way with distracting the privates." Roger smugly said. "Now come on! There's a bar on the outskirts of town that's just calling our names!"

"Right on!" A third cadet shouted. "What are we waiting for?"

The other cadets hopped into the remaining jeeps and drove off to the bar.

 **FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Shelly and Teresa were still making food for their respective men.

"So Teresa, when and how exactly did you and Biff's brother meet?" Shelly asked her.

Teresa sighed happily. "I'm glad you asked Biff's friend. It all started from humble beginnings..."

* * *

 **ANOTHER FLASHBACK TIME!**

Teresa Beauregard grew up in a gated community with her parents. Her folks were often very smothering and protective of her and never let her do anything they considered dangerous.

One particular day, she stared out the balcony window, looking all bored and emotionless with her life.

"There's gotta be something more in life than doing whatever Mom and Dad asks me to do everyday..." She thought to herself.

Just then, her mother arrived to see what she was moping about.

"Is something bothering you, sweetie?" Teresa's mother asked her.

"I'm too bored to think..." Teresa deadpanned.

"Well, I know that look, dear." Her mother said. "There's something in your mind."

"It's just that I'm tired of this place!" Teresa said frustratingly. "I want to go out with my friends and do something exciting like all young women do."

"Well, you know that your father and I are doing this for your own good, dear." Teresa's mother sighed. "You'll never know what kind of danger you will face if you go out there all alone by yourself."

Teresa sighed in disappointment. Just then, her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone. "Oh, hi Kathy. Nope. Just stuck here as always. Really? Oh but I can't. My folks won't let me."

She sighed again as Kathy told her about her plans.

"We're gonna have a real good time out on the town, Teresa!" Kathy said over the phone. "We're going for a joyride on the outskirts of town! Come on! Join us! Live a little."

Teresa turned towards her room door and sighed.

She opened up her closet door and started to try on some cute outfits.

"If my parents won't let me live, then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands!" She thought.

Narrowing her eyes, Teresa began selecting what outfits to wear. After trying on a couple, she settled on a blue tank top, sunglasses, and blue short shorts.

"Perfect." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Now, to go meet the girls."

Teresa grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Her parents were in the living room watching television as she arrived downstairs.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" Teresa's father sternly said. "Where on Earth do you think you're going?"

"Don't mind me, Daddy. I'm just going out to get some milk, that's all." Teresa lied.

Teresa's father narrowed his eyes. "Very well then, be back before dark."

Teresa sighed in relief. "Thanks Daddy!"

She then hurriedly made her way out of the house.

She picked up her phone. "Kathy! Yes, I'm on my way."

 **FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED AS WELL...**

* * *

Meanwhile back under the sea, Jabberjaw and the kids were still following the sound. It was getting bigger and more beautiful.

"Wowee wow wow, this song is sounding more angelic the more we follow it." Clamhead remarked.

"Yeah, it's just like that spinning thing with the animals on my ceiling." Bubbles added.

"I sure wonder who's singing like that." Daniel remarked.

"Only one way to find out!" Jabber proclaimed.

The kids swam closer and closer to the source of the singing. It was then that they saw that it was the same mermaid who eavesdropped on them earlier.

Clamhead gasped. "Wowee wow wow! Look at that!"

"Oh my goodness..." Daniel's mouth dropped open.

The mermaid swam right over to the kids, but it was mainly Daniel she had her eyes on.

"Why hello there, handsome..." she said seductively. "You from around here? Cause I feel like I've seen you before."

"Well, I..." Daniel almost immediately blushed and swallowed.

"Sorry lady! I don't think you have!" Bubbles interrupted, pushing Daniel away from the mermaid. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some research to do!"

"Yeah, let's get moving." Clam nodded.

"No, no, no!" the mermaid blocked the gang's path. "Don't go! I would like to show you, especially your handsome friend here, my entire undersea world! There's so much to see."

Clam shared looks with Jabber. "Whaddya think, Jab?"

"I think we can do that, maybe it'll help us get more information for our project." Jabberjaw said.

"Well I don't trust that mermaid! For all I know, she could be an evil sea witch with a diabolical plot to eat us!" Bubbles glared the mermaid, who was making flirtatious looks at Daniel.

"Wowee wow! What turned on your brain, Bubbles?" Clamhead said, surprised.

"Yeah, i'm sure you guys need more material for your project." Jabber added.

"I just don't trust that fish lady! Especially with those looks she's giving at my Danny!" Bubbles glared at the mermaid. "She's up to something. I just know she is!"

"Well, either way." Clam said. "The sooner we get our project done, the better, so what are we waiting for?"

"Fine..." Bubbles groaned.

"Well come along, weary travelers." said the mermaid. "I have so much to show you."

The mermaid grabbed Daniel's hand and swam him to her kingdom. The others followed suit. The guys were excited, but Bubbles was still glaring at that mermaid.


	4. When Roger Met Teresa, Part Two

Back at Biff's place, the two brothers kept looking for Roger's plushy, but to no luck.

"It's useless! We'll never find Little Biscuit at this rate!" Roger said as he threw down a box.

"So Rog, how exactly did you and Teresa meet?" Biff asked his brother. "You still haven't told me."

Roger cleared his throat. "Well, we hijacked the Jeeps and were on our way to the outskirts of town..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TIME AGAIN**

Roger and the cadets were driving to the outskirts of town, ready for a couple hours of wild fun.

"This is insane, Rog! We're gonna get in trouble!" Gilbert said to his fellow cadet.

"Gilbert, we've earned this." said Roger. "Besides, the commandant will barely even notice when he comes back."

"I hope you're right, Wilson." The senior cadet replied. "Because if we get caught, you'll be cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush for a week!"

Just then, they came up towards a bar right on the outskirts of town.

"Well, here we are." said Roger. "Everybody out of the cars."

Everyone got out of their respective Jeeps and stood right in front of the bar.

"Gentlemen, our kingdom awaits." Roger proclaimed. "Tonight, we go wild!"

"Hoo yah!" The cadets raised their arms in agreement.

The boys all headed into the bar for some wild times, where they saw a bunch of bikers and men hanging out.

"See that boys? That is the sweet sound of bachelors drinking, televisions playing sports games, bikers playing billiards, and fat guys having eating contests!" Roger proclaimed. "This is our big chance to have fun and get away from our military training of terror! This is an afternoon we shan't forget."

"Then what are we waiting for, Wilson?" Another cadet shouted. "Let's go nuts!"

The cadets all went into the bar, ready to pig out at the bar and have the time of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teresa and her friends had been driving in Kathy's car for their outing and listening to music.

"This is amazing! I've never felt so free in my life!" Teresa said as the wind flowed through her hair.

"Well get ready to really be free! You'll love where we're going!" said Kathy.

"Why? Where are we going?" asked Teresa.

"You'll see." Kathy winked.

After a few minutes, the girls pulled up to the same bar where the cadets were hanging out.

"Here we are, ladies!" said Kathy. "Our destination!"

"A bar?" Teresa raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" said Kathy. "We are going to get in there and get in on the action! Plus, I hear guys from the local military camp come here sometimes."

"Huh." Teresa nodded thoughtfully.

"So come on, Teresa, you might find a really lucky guy in there." Kathy winked.

"Alright, then." Teresa said. "What are waiting for, then? Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Back inside, Roger and the cadets were eating like pigs.

"Boys, I would like to propose a toast to the best time we've ever had in two years!" Roger raised his glass. "To sneaking!"

"To sneaking!" The Cadets parroted.

The boys clinked their glasses and started to drink.

"Nothing can possibly make this night any better." Roger put his hands behind his head.

"You're telling me." Gilbert nodded.

Just then, Teresa and Kathy walked right into the bar, looking all fine and bewitching.

Roger saw Teresa walk into the bar and immediately spit out his drink in awe at her beauty.

"Hey man! What was that for?" Gilbert said as he tried to get the beverage off his uniform. "Barnstorm's gonna get suspicious when we get back!"

Roger remained in a trance and didn't reply.

"Hey Rog! Did you hear me?" Gilbert snapped his fingers. "Roger!"

Roger didn't reply and just stared at Teresa in all her beauty.

Gilbert got inpatient and slapped Roger across the face. "Wilson! Wake up!"

Roger almost immediately turned to Gilbert.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I was trying to ask you why you were staring into space!" said Gilbert. "You looked like you saw a ghost or something."

At that same time, Teresa and Kathy were in the process of ordering drinks.

"Boy, this sure isn't really what I had in mind." said Kathy. "This is kinda boring. I was really hoping for something interesting to happen here."

Teresa then saw Roger and Gilbert. "Well I could be wrong now, but I think those guys are checking us out."

Kathy turned to look towards where Teresa was looking at.

"Gee, it looks like they are." said Kathy. "Come on, let's go check them out."

The two girls walked over to Roger and Gilbert's booth.

"Well, would you look at that." Roger said when he noticed Kathy and Teresa walking towards their booth. "Those two angels are walking to join us."

Gilbert gasped. "Quick! How does my hair look? Do I have something in my teeth?"

It was at that moment, the girls arrived.

"Hey, is anybody else sitting here?" Teresa asked them.

"Uh...no...please go ahead..." Roger grinned at her.

Teresa and Kathy sat with the boys.

"Anyways, I'm Teresa Beauregard and this is my friend, Kathy Freeman." said Teresa.

"Pleased to meet you boys." Kathy said as she winked at Gilbert.

Just hanging out and having fun." Gilbert replied.

"That's just what we're doing." Teresa said.

The four of them continued to talk together.

 **FLASHBACK TO BE CONCLUDED...**

* * *

Back under the sea, the mermaid led the Neptunes to her kingdom.

"Here we are." The mermaid announced.

It was a lovely mermaid kingdom filled with rock and shell buildings.

"Wowee wow wow! Look at this place!" said Clamhead.

"Yeah, it's like the Little Mermaid's paradise, dude." Daniel added.

"I'm glad you think so, cause I want you to meet my father." said the mermaid.

"Oh, where is he?" Daniel asked.

"Right in that castle." said the mermaid. "Come along with me."

The mermaid grabbed Daniel's hand and swam him over to her house, much to Bubbles' jealousy.

"You know, we have concerts here under the sea all the time." said the mermaid.

"Really?" said Clamhead.

"Indeed." the mermaid nodded. "I write my own songs for them."

"What kind?" Jabber asked.

"I write basically whatever I feel in my heart." said the mermaid. "In fact, I just improvised a song for my new human friend, Daniel. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." said the boys.

"No way!" Bubbles folded her arms.

The mermaid swam over to Daniel and started to sing to him in a beautiful angelic way. Sing along if you know the words.

🎶 _"Velvet hair, angel face, lovely as can be._

 _Tan brown skin and dreads in hair, you're the one for me._

 _But if you ever leave me, I'll hunt you down_

 _I'll beat you very senseless, and bury you in the ground."🎶_

"Wowee wow wow, that was amazing." said Clamhead.

"The voice of an angel if I ever heard one." Jabberjaw said.

"Definitely cool." Daniel smiled.

"I sing so much better than that chick and it ain't even funny..." Bubbles mumbled.

"Aww, thank you..." the mermaid said as she put her arms around Daniel. "Now come along, my father will be so pleased to meet you."

"Sure, sure." Daniel replied as he and the others followed along, except for Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles! Aren't you coming?" asked Clamhead.

"No way! I am not!" Bubbles folded her arms.

"How come? We're going to see a real undersea kingdom with mermaids!" Jabberjaw said.

"Yeah." Clam agreed. "What's wrong with mermaids?"

"That mermaid is really burning my biscuits!" Bubbles folded her arms. "She's been fawning over Daniel since we got here and I don't like the looks of it"

"Is it just me or is Bubbles turning into Shelly?" Jabber asked Clamhead as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, that's pretty freaky." Clamhead nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It is pretty freaky and it is going to get freakier in the final chapter coming up next! Stay tuned, cause we got a pretty good special after that!**


	5. When Roger Met Teresa, Part Three

The mermaid took Daniel to her castle with the rest of the Neptunes following suit.

"This is my castle! Isn't it the grandest thing you've ever seen?" the mermaid batted her eyelashes at Daniel.

"Yeah, it sure is dude." Daniel said.

"Now just stay here, sweetie. I'll be right back." the mermaid said as she lovingly swam down the hall to get someone.

"Sure..." Daniel said, completely starstruck at the sight of the mermaid.

Bubbles was getting fed up, so she swam over to Daniel to confront him.

"Daniel?" She asked as she tapped his shoulder. "Can we talk?"

However, Daniel appeared to be still in a trance and didn't respond.

"Hey! Daniel!" Bubbles tapped him again, but he still didn't respond.

Bubbles snapped her fingers, but still no response. Then, she waved her hand in front of his face, but he still was awestruck.

She then swam over to the front of him and shook him like a doll. "WAKE UP!"

Just then, Daniel got out of his trance. "Whoa! Huh? What happened?"

"Daniel." Bubbles said simply. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" asked Daniel.

"You know what I'm talking about." Bubbles folded her arms. "I've been noticing the way that mermaid has been making moves towards you lately, and I really don't like where this is going."

"I think your helmet is on a little too tight, babe." said Daniel. "That mermaid is like, totally harmless. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm sure nothing's going to go wrong." Bubbles replied sarcastically.

"Oh Danny..." the mermaid's voice called out.

"Danny?" Bubbles gasped at what the mermaid just called her friend.

"Huh?" Daniel turned around.

It was the mermaid with some kind of mermaid king.

"Woah! Who is that?" Daniel pointed to the merman next to the mermaid.

The merman cleared his throat. "Behold! I am King Horace, of the undersea kingdom of Aquatania! Bow before me!"

The Neptunes bowed before the king as they were told.

"Good news, Danny!" the mermaid sang. "I told Daddy here all about us!"

"Us?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Yes, you know." Mermaid smiled and winked at him. "I did ask Daddy about my plans for the future and how I've found someone who can fulfill my needs, especially after I become queen of Aquatania and need someone to produce heirs with me."

"Wait, what?" Daniel stammered.

"You heard her, my boy!" said the king. "You and my beautiful daughter are getting married!"

There was much silence as the Neptunes' jaws dropped in shock.

"See you at the altar tonight, sweetie..." Mermaid sang and swam away to get dressed for the wedding.

The gang stood there speechlessly as they watched the two mermaids swam away.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more bizarre..." Jabberjaw thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the surface, Shelly and Teresa were sitting on the couch and eating the sandwiches they made for Biff and Roger.

"So, you guys met in a bar?" Shelly asked as she took another bite of Biff's sandwich. "Cool. Biff and I met in a kindergarten class. So what happened after that?"

"Well..." Teresa's mind began to flash back. "Funny you asked."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TIME AGAIN**

Roger, Gilbert, Teresa, and Kathy talked for a long time and really got to know each other.

"Wowsers! You guys really broke out of military school just to have some fun?" said Teresa, impressed.

"Yep, and it was all my idea." Roger said smugly.

"Never doubted my buddy for a second." Gilbert playfully punched Roger in the arm. "So what exactly are you two ladies doing around these parts?"

"Oh, we're just hanging around." Kathy said. "In fact, Teresa here took some convincing from me to come."

"Yeah, when you have overprotective and strict parents who limits your mobility and freedom, it takes a lot for me to come out here and hang out with me friends." Teresa sighed.

"Ooh..." Roger remarked. "Somehow, I can relate to that."

"It just feels good to be in the real world and get away from all your problems." said Teresa.

"Yep. We could just stay here and talk forever..." Roger sighed.

"You boys..." Teresa and Kathy goggled.

"Say Gil, what time you got?" Roger asked his fellow cadet.

Gilbert checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Holy cow!" He shouted. "It's 5:48! Barnstorm's probably on his way back right now! We've gotta hightail it outta here!"

"Oh snap..." Roger got up from his seat and alerted the other cadets. "Alright everyone! Pack it up! Barnstorm's on his way back! Back to the jeeps!"

All of the other cadets hurriedly packed up and raced their way to the eeps.

"Sorry ladies, we gotta go!" Roger frantically said as he fixed up his tie.

"Yeah! The commandant is gonna kill us if we're not back by the time he returns!" Gilbert added.

"Oh, that reminds me." Teresa said. "If I don't get back home, Dad's gonna kill me. It doesn't take this long to buy milk, eh?"

"Well, it was great meeting you guys." said Kathy. "Maybe we should do this again sometime. You know, when you're sarge is out."

"Yeah, just give us your numbers and we'll be on our way." said Roger.

Several minutes went by before Roger and his pals were speeding down the streets.

"Come on Rog! Speed up!" said Gilbert. "Barnstrom's gonna be back any minute!"

"There had better not be any cops nearby..." Roger mumbled to himself. "I'm in enough trouble as it is."

They kept speeding until they finally made it back to the academy.

"Finally!" One of the cadets remarked. "We're back."

"And not a minute too soon." Roger said as he pointed towards the nearby road. "There's the colonel's Jeep waiting at the red light over there!"

"Okay everyone! Back to your places!" Gilbert exclaimed.

The cadets went back to the their designated quadrants as soon as they heard the commandant's footsteps outside the rec room.

A short while later, the commandant opened the door and stepped in.

"Ten HUT!" He shouted.

The cadets all instantly stood still in a single-file line.

Barnstorm marched his way along the single-file line, narrowed his eyes and moved to inspect the uniforms.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he then barked, "As you were, gentlemen."

Barnstorm then walked out the door, much to the relief of the cadets, especially Roger.

"That was a close one, man." Gilbert sighed of relief. "One speck on any of us and we'd have been goners. One thing is for sure, we are not sneaking out again!"

"Yeah." Roger nodded. "Still though, those girls back at the bar sure were pretty cute."

"Tell me about it." Gilbert agreed.

"Maybe during our next holiday break, we can get together and hang out again?" Roger remarked. "After all, we've got their numbers."

"Good." said Gilbert. "Now come on, let's get back to pool..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Teresa came back home with a carton of milk in her hands. However, her folks seemed a bit concerned that she had been out longer than expected.

"Teresa, what took you so long?" asked her mother. "It shouldn't take you an hour and a half to get milk."

"I know, I know." Teresa said. "I ran into some friends on my way to the store and we ended up having a chat longer than we usually do and lost track of time."

"Okay, but make sure not to get sidetracked next time." said her father. "We don't want you getting hurt or kidnapped."

"Yes daddy." Teresa nodded as she went upstairs to her room.

Teresa felt bad about lying to her parents, but she also loved the fun time she and Kathy had with the two cadets.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Wow! You're a real rebel Teresa." Shelly said as she finished eating Biff's sandwich. "I can't believe you really snuck out!"

"Yep. I'm just really good that way." Teresa places her hands on her hips.

"So, what happened after that?" asked Shelly.

"Sorry sweetie, but that is a story for another day." Teresa said.

The two girls then sat on the couch, when Teresa felt something inside the couch.

"Say, there's something inside the couch." Teresa said as she reached her hand into the couch.

"What is it?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

Teresa took off the couch cushion and there was a stuffed puppy dog underneath it.

"Aww, what a cute little doggy." Teresa cooed as she picked up the plushy.

"Good thing that is just a toy." Shelly remarked. "I hate dogs."

"I wonder what it was doing under there?" Teresa wondered.

"Don't know." Shelly shrugged. "I've never seen it before."

Just then, the Wilson brothers came downstairs to keep searching for Roger's toy.

"Mom must have been pretty clever to have hidden Little Biscuit." Biff said to his brother. "Maybe he's in a place where we wouldn't expect."

They then walked into the living room.

"Hello ladies..." Roger said slyly.

"Hey sweetie..." Teresa batted her eyelashes.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Shelly asked the boys.

"Oh you know...brother stuff..." Roger chuckled nervously. "What about you two?"

"Oh, girl stuff." Teresa responded. "In addition to making a few sandwiches."

"And they were delicious." Shelly smirked.

"Also, we found this thing." Teresa showed the stuffed dog from under the couch cushions.

At the sight of the stuffed dog, Roger's eyes widened in recognition.

"Little Biscuit!" He grabbed the plushy and started hugging him. "Oh how I've missed you so much! I'll never let Mom hurt you again!"

Shelly and Teresa shared looks with each other.

"It's a funny story." Biff said to the girls.

"I'm sure it is." Shelly nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'd love to hear it, but sadly, we've gotta get back on the road!" Roger said before Biff could tell the story. "Come on, Teresa!"

"Aww...but we just got here." Teresa whined.

"Sorry, but we need to get going before my parents get home." Roger said.

"I guess you're right." Teresa agreed. "We'd better not keep Gilbert and Kathy waiting."

The couple walked outside with the younger couple following them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Roger and Teresa's story has come to a close for now. Don't worry, you'll find out more about them in the future. Now, for the final chapter and after that, we've got something pretty big coming up! I'll tell you a hint: You can find it in the "Scooby-Doo" section of the site.**


	6. Undersea Weddings

Back in Aquatania, the Neptunes were trying to think of a way to get out of this conundrum.

"Ab-ba-ba-baa-This is bad! This is very bad!" Clamhead stammered. "Daniel can't get married! He's only 15!"

"And more importantly, he's mine!" Bubbles added. "I told you something was off about that fish-lady, but you don't listen to me!"

"So what do we do?" Jabberjaw asked the gang.

"Yeah Bubbles, come on, help me out here, yo." said Daniel.

"Gee Daniel, you said that mermaid princess was so beautiful and harmless, I don't think I will..." Bubbles smirked.

"She was harmless during the flirty phase, now it's gotten all wedding-y and I'm not ready for a commitment like that!" Daniel clarified.

"Oh I will help, as long as you admit that I was right and am the most beautiful, smartest, and bravest person in the history of the universe." Bubbles smirked.

"No way!" said the guys.

"Okay Danny, have some fun in salt water." Bubbles giggled.

"Okay fine!" Daniel sighed. "I should have listened to you! We never should have accepted that mermaid's invitation to come to Aquatania, even though it was a pretty darn good idea and perfect for our project...and..."

"No, no, no..." Bubbles shook her head.

"FINE!" Daniel angrily said. "We shouldn't have come here at all! You're smart and I'm a dork! Now, how do we get out of this mess?"

"You have to tell her you don't want to marry her!" Bubbles said.

"That sounds awful, why don't I just tell that I'm already married or being called away on some sort of government mission?" suggested Daniel.

"I'm okay with that as well." Bubbles nodded. "Now get going! We have a project to finish!"

Later, the wedding had finally begun. Daniel and the mermaid princess were about to be wed. Just about the whole kingdom of Aquatainia was attending.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in Holy Matrimony..." said the priest. "Young land dweller, Daniel Anoi and our beautiful princess mermaid...Mermaid for our future king and queen."

Daniel was getting nervous and felt like he was doomed as the preacher said some wedding stuff and Fiji looked at him all lovingly.

"If anyone knows why these two young lovers should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their piece." said the priest. "No? Very well then. I now pronounce you man and-"

"WAIT!" Somebody shouted from afar. "I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped, all confused.

"Wasn't me." Jabberjaw shrugged.

"And I'm too chicken." Clamhead added.

Just then, the source of the objection came inside. It was some kind of merman.

Mermaid gasped. "Brad!"

She swam right over to the merman in less than a millisecond.

"Oh Mermaid, I am so sorry we had that fight, babe." Brad told the mermaid princess. "I was a jerk and a hater. Then, when you said you'd find someone else and marry them to get me back, I didn't you'd actually do it. Then, the whole kingdom received these wedding invitations, so I realized I had to get you back baby!"

"Wait!" Jabber interrupted. "What's going on here?"

"This was all just a plan to make your boyfriend jealous?" Daniel growled to Mermaid.

Brad continued talking to the Mermaid. "Regardless. I am a merMAN and you are a merMAID, which means we are a mer-COUPLE. Mermaid, will you...marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Mermaid shrieked, before quickly turning to Daniel. "Sorry sweetie, but you're just not my type."

"What?" Daniel deadpanned.

"Then let the wedding restart!" the King boasted.

The whole audience (except the confused Neptunes, of course) started cheering and the wedding went on as planned. The kids swam back to Crystal Cove to finish their project.

"Now that was just plain anti-climatic." Jabber remarked as the Neptunes got back home.

"Yeah, but at least we got some new information for our project." Clamhead said as he started doing his notes to outline the project.

"And we learned that when Bubbles is the only girl around, she becomes the new Shelly." Daniel added.

"I don't think we'll ever understand that." Clamhead said as the kids continued with their project.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roger and Teresa were just leaving the house with Roger's toy.

"So Rog, I guess this is it..." Biff sighed. "You're off to starting a new life in Big City..."

"Don't sweat it, Biff, we'll call when we get there and you and your friend can visit us every now and then." Roger assured his little brother.

"That's reassuring." Biff replied.

"Well, we'd better get back on the road. Good luck, little bro." Roger offered his hand.

Before Biff could shake Roger's hand, Roger put him into another headlock and noggied him.

"Gotcha again, squirt!" Roger laughed.

Teresa and Shelly giggled. "Boys..."

Roger and Teresa got into their car and drove away to start their new lives in Big City.

"Boy, I sure am gonna miss that clown..." Biff said as he fixed his hair. "...not!"

"I swear Biff, you have such a freaky family. You're so lucky I love you..." Shelly said as the two walked back inside to finish their homework.

* * *

Back down under the sea, Princess Mermaid and the new Prince Brad were married at last.

"I now pronounce you two merman and merwife." said the priest. "You must kiss the bride!"

The two kissed so passionately and swam away to the reception hall. While everybody was throwing seaweed rice, Brad called someone on his video watch. A shadowy figure appeared on the screen.

"Yes?" questioned the figure.

"We're in!" Brad winked at the man.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it's the end of another season. Now, stay tuned for the big kickoff for the next one. You can find that story in the "Scooby-Doo" section under the title "Meddling Kids." This is a story about a character some of you know quite well.**


End file.
